


Another World

by marci218



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Brain Damage, Breastfeeding, Butt Plugs, Cannibalism, Car Sex, Chastity Device, Childbirth, Clone Sex, Cock Rings, Collars, Crossdressing, Diapers, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominance, Ears, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Fetish, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Fucking Machines, Furry, Futanari, Gags, Harems, Hermaphrodites, Humiliation, Lactation, Large Cock, Latex, Lesbian Sex, Living Clothes, Living Together, Lolicon, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Married Characters, Master/Pet, Milking, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Parasites, Potions, Professors, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Scat, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sharing a Bed, Slaves, Sleep Sex, Strap-Ons, Succubi & Incubi, Tail Sex, Tattoos, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/Other, Toilet training, Vore, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marci218/pseuds/marci218
Summary: A young woman, called Maria from Earth unfortunately was teleport into another world. She need to live there until she doesn't find a way home. Luckily a friendly professor offers her a place to live with her and with her family.Several things different here and Maria need to try her best for learning living there.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	Another World

New York city. One of the best cities in the USA. Maria lived here since her parents divorced. She didn't wanted to choose who she want to live together so she accepted her rich uncle offer to move to america. Maria's uncle almost always on business trip so her uncle's apartmant almost always empty. Maria is a normal girl, not too beautiful but not ugly. She has no problems to found a boyfriend, but usually she just concentrate on her study. Her body is normal, maybe a little short, but total not over weighted. Her breasts are just D size.  
Maria now walking home from school. She a day before her 18th birthday and she excited. Her uncle promised her a special gift for her birthday. During her walk she heard a strange sound from the dead end next her. She always was a nice and wondering so she entered into the dead end. After a turn she faced a strange purple gloving thing. She tried to run, but after she turned around a powerful force forced her inside the portal. She tried to scream, but she unknown power catches her before she can say anything. After she gone in the portal the portal disappeared to.

Maria woke up. She look around to see she in a strange room. The room is gray with white and black strip. A strong lamp was on the ceiling. She sit up and she now able to see those white clothed humanoid looking at her. For Maria they were strange, one of them has blue skin and dark red eyes, and dark blue long hair. The second had white fur, cat eyes, tail and ears. The third has demonic look, normal human skin, but demonic wings, tail and horns. After Maria watched them two military uniformed man entered with some strange weapons in their hands. Both of them are normal human.  
"Professor Norile. What happens?" one of the soldiers asked.  
"I don't know, this thing just appeared after our teleport failed." Norile the blue skinned woman said. "Let's see what this thing is."  
"I'm not a thing." I said. "My name is Maria and I'm a human."  
Neither of them said anything. The demonic professor walked closer to me. She sniffed a little, walked behind me and then again walked before me.  
"It's a woman." She said. "And she has a tasty smell."  
"Sorla, it's not your playing time." The cat professor said. "She maybe a little scared. She just got here."  
"Okay, okay." Sorla said. "You always ruin my time, Anna."  
"Both of you enough." Norile said. "We need to send her back. Where do you live child?"  
Norile look at Maria with a friendly smile on her face. Maria look at Norile and tried to be brave.  
"From New York." Maria said. "From the USA."  
All of them look at each other with surprise on their face. A few second later Norile look at Maria again.  
"Honey, there is no place called New York." She said.  
"Neither USA." Sorla said.  
"What?!" Maria was scared. "Where am I?!"  
"On Polis." Norile said. "Our planet. Why?"  
"My planets name is Earth." Maria said.  
Again all of them was surprised.  
"You came from another planet!" They said all together.  
"I think so." Maria said.  
"Well, until we don't figure out how to send you back you need to live here." Norile said. "You can live with my family."  
"Norile, don't you think she is dangerous?" Anna asked. "We don't even know what her role."  
"Don't worry I will check her." Norile said. "And if anything happen I will handle it."  
"Okay. She is yours." Anna said. "I think that was enough for me for today. I go home."  
"Me too." Sorla said. "Check her Norile and go home too."  
"I will." Norile said. "Follow me Maria."  
Maria followed Norile out of the room. The building is something research facility. Many military person guarding inside. Some of them looks like normal human, but others are non-humans. Maria can't choose what to look at.  
"Please, just follow me. It's a military building and everything in here is Top Secret." Norile said.  
"Sorry." Maria said. "But I never saw something like that."  
"I understand dear, but I will be in big trouble if something gone." Norile said. "Ah, here we are."  
Norile stooped in front of a door. She put her wrist on a panel next to the door and after a green light the door opened.  
"Please enter." Norile said.  
Maria now inside Norile personal office. It's looks like a normal office, well in this world it's a normal office. Norile sit down in a floating chair.  
"Okay Maria. Let's begin." she said and push a button on her table.  
At the middle of the office a testing table came out from the floor.  
"Please lie on this." Norile said. "I have to do some test."  
"Okay." Maria said. "Just please don't do any painful thing."  
"Don't worry honey, I will be gentle." Norile said. "Let's begin with this."  
She has a injector in her hand.  
"I will take a little blood form you." Norile said.  
Without any answer Norile put is inside one of Maria's vein. Maria's sound surprised Norile.  
"Hm... So your species are more sensitive then ours." Norile said. "Alright, now a little anathomi."  
"What?" Maria was scared.  
"Don't worry. You will not feel any pain." She said and she started to looking deeply inside Maria's eyes. "Alright let's begin."  
Norile take a knife at cut it inside Maria's stomack.  
"Aaah...." Maria screamed. "You said it's not will hurt!"  
"What? I tough I hypnotized you." Norile said. "Looks like it's not work on you. Sorry."  
Norile continue talking to Maria but the world for Maria is fading away.

Maria finally woke up. She looked at her body and she found it untouched.  
"Wait, it was just a dream?" She asked herself.  
"Not really, honey." Norile said. "You just died and I brought you back."  
"What?" Maria looked at Norile. "Wait, what is in your hand?"  
"This?" Norile asked. "Oh, it's just your brain. Don't worry I grove it back in your head."  
"What?! How?" Maria was totally confused.  
"Magic." Norile said. "And luckily you are not dangerous for us, you can eat our food and drink our water."  
"I think it's okay." Maria said.  
"And now you finally awaken, let's check your role." Norile said.  
"What role?" Maria asked.  
"Dom or sub." Norile said. "In this world everyone have role, dominants rule, subs serve. However the doms want, even as their food."  
"What?! You eat you own people?" Maria was scared. "It's illegal in my world."  
"Well, our food mostly from people. Only our fruits and vegetables are not flesh." Norile said while she put two thing on Maria's head. "Now be quiet. It's only work when you quiet."  
Maria nod and waited for Norile to do her job. Norile pushed a button on the machine and Maria felt something like a scan run inside her body, from top to buttom and up again.  
"Dom, lucky." Norile said. "Aw, pity. I will be happy to have another sub at my house."  
"I see." Maria said.  
"Now let's go home, I think you can take some rest." Norile said.  
"I agree." Maria said. "I had a little tiring day."


End file.
